ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181215123252/@comment-27186083-20181216005807
@URT @Phu Yeah, I know that the trope of someone holding back the MCs because they don't want them to die is a pretty typical trope, but it really depends on how it's treated, ultimately. Here, it just didn't quite feel enough. The build up was also lackluster... Oh goodness, think about it. REALLY think about it. Ushio was the one asked to hold back the brothers, yet he only found out about their identities starting Episode 22. WHAT. Now I know this means that Mio trusts him enough to make him promise that, but it would have been better if we really got into the heads of other characters and actually delve deeper into their minds. Actually delve deeper and expand on what we see from there. But, Ushio's scenes are usually disjointed whenever he comes into an important conversation. It really didn't help with what happened starting Episode 14. I'm sorry, it's hard for me to move past that. Remember, this is the last of the current phase of the New Gen Era and those were what we got. When I say Ushio was painted as a bad guy, I meant that we never got enough screentime to justify any of his actions following the siblings' moment. Let's try to picture the scene differently: While Asahi was begging to be let go so she could get out there and help Saki, we could perhaps switch the camera to show Ushio's face, expressing surprise over how much she cares about her. What I mean with all this is that, we should have seen the scene through Ushio's perspective. Not just the brothers. Story about family? My doubts have skyrocketed. So yeah, if the scene was framed that way, we could have probably felt more aligned with Ushio at the time and be able to feel for him when he finally decides to let his kids go. Know that by no means, am I a filmmaking genius just because I said this. It's probably for the best that Cereza was out of the scene with how the Episode progressed. Saki didn't steal the episode, not really. You wanna know what else was weird? She had a vision of her brothers. Why is this relevant? Because she was doing what she did for her brothers, but didn't quite get why they would do something like that for her 1,300 years ago. Sure, seeing the Minato brothers changed her view on it, but we didn't even get an outright statement from her saying that she finally gets it. She finally gets why her brothers have risked so much in saving her and the planet. That dynamic should also have been shown a long time ago. It was around Episode 20 where Saki was finally confronting the brothers a bit more directly, so why not have it be that she keeps thinking about her own brothers at the time? It would have made the pay off at the end of her life more worhtwhile. And perhaps, she could have likened herself to Asahi as well; seeing her cry, would have reminded Saki of herself. She grieved too, but never moved on. She could have told Asahi to not go the same path she did by using herself as an example. Uh, @URT, Kurenai would be too good for the show at this point. Cereza would also not have done better for the episode by then as we never actually got to see anymore of him past his disappearance on Episode 16. Now, @Phu, the emotions brought out by the actors were spot-on. But like I said, there was a problem with how they framed all of it. We understand the three siblings already, but not Ushio. So it really didn't make sense as to why he doesn't even get a scene all to himself coming to terms with the reality that his sons are out there risking their lives for the universe. Mio is just... WHAT? Why is she so nonchalant during all this? It doesn't make sense, why would she still try to mask her emotions when it really isn't needed? This is everything at its most crucial moment, why isn't she taking this seriously? You know what else felt offending in this? The fact that it was Mio herself who saw the potential future, or the future that already happened in some other timeline yet, couldn't bring herself to feel any more than that the password is "bothersome"? I still have a lot of things to unpack and unravel from what I can find, but I need to clear my head again.